A's Messages in Season 2
Episode 1: It's Alive Sent to Aria: Look Familiar? What's Missing? --A Sent to all four girls: I spy a liar. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Episode 2: The Goodbye Look Sent to all four girls: Look at you, all alone in a crowd. I win! Xoxo - A Episode 3: My Name Is Trouble Sent to Emily: YOU CAN'T PLAY CAT AND MOUSE IF THE MOUSE MOVES TO TEXAS. I NEED YOU HERE, EM. CONGRATS! -A Episode 4: Blind Dates Sent to Emily: SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU ON OUR A-TEAM! Sent to all four girls: Just my luck, diamonds are a girls best friend. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Sent to Dr. Sullivan: NOSEY BITCHES DIE Episode 5: The Devil You Know Sent to Spencer: Would mommy hug a thief? Tell the truth Spence, or you'll get that ring when you least expect it. -A Sent to Emily: Hey, Em. Is it just me? Or does that suicide note look familiar? -A Sometimes the shortest distance from plot A to plot B is the long way around. -A Episode 6: Never Letting Go Sent to all four girls: MY DRESSES. MY GAME. MY RULES. -A Episode 7: Surface Tension Sent to Hanna and Emily (also for Aria and Spencer): WHAT FUN TWO LITTLE LIARS UNDER ONE ROOF. YOU'RE MAKING IT SO EASY -A Episode 8: Save the Date Sent to Emily: HEY EM SOME CREAM WITH YOUR COFFEE? -A Episode 9: Picture This Sent to Emily: Reminder: I own you. - A (Lab results attached) If Zoey leaves without your digits, your lab results go viral. -A Tick-tock, Em. -A Episode 10: Touched by an 'A'-ngel Sent to Emily: THE WEAKEST LINK IS THE EASIEST TO BREAK! SNAPPING YET? -A A (etched on the condensation on the glass of cold water in the spa) SEE HOW EASY IT IS FOR ME TO GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK. - A Episode 11: I Must Confess Sent to Emily: Clue Ella in and I'll let you out. - A. Sent to all four girls: The doctor is out. -A Episode 12: Over My Dead Body Sent to Aria: She's still alive. --A (with photo attached) "Make Jackie go away." Sent to Spencer: "Keep Toby safe." Sent to Spencer (also for Aria, Hanna and Emily): OPEN OR SHE DIES Sent to Hanna: "Stop the wedding." She's about to run out of air. -A 457 Grover Rd. -A (A message that Dr. Sullivan is still alive. - exact text unknown) Sent to Emily: "Prepare to make a right turn. Turn right immediately. Right turn please." "I'll take you to her. Go alone." Sent to all four girls: You have until 7PM to save her. These are my demands. YOU'LL NEED THIS. 40 24' N / 75 17'8 W Sent to Rosewood Police Department: An anonymous tip that the girls were in possession of Alison's murder weapon. Episode 13: The First Secret Sent to Alison: I'm watching you. IT'S MY TURN TO TORTURE YOU Dying to know who I am? You'll find out. -A Episode 14: Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares Sent to Emily: You were always my favorite. Want to make a deal? -A See you tonight, BFF! -A Episode 15: A Hot Piece of A Episode 16: Let the Water Hold Me Down Sent to Hanna: No fun chugging lake water, is it? Choke on this Bitch. -A Life is but a dream, Hanna. And I'm your nightmare - A Sent to Emily (Also for Hanna, Spencer and Aria): This is what live bait looks like. Now we're even bitches! -A Episode 17: The Blond Leading the Blind Sent to Alison: YOU THINK YOU'RE SAFE ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT YOU'RE NOT WHEN I'M ON THE INSIDE. SCARED YET? YOU SHOULD BE BITCH! NEXT TIME IT'LL BE YOUR FACE, NOT THIS PUMPKIN. -A Sent to Spencer: I warned you! -A Almost got him! Toby won't be so lucky next time! -A Episode 18: A Kiss Before Lying Sent to Hanna: Call of your techno-boy-toy or I tell the cops what your mom keeps in the lasagna box. -A Episode 19: The Naked Truth Sent to Aria: Truth hurts, sweetie. May hurt your new pal more than you. -A Sent to Spencer: Don't be scared, Spence. We're all family here, some more than others. -A Episode 20: CTRL: A Sent to all four girls: Now it's Caleb's turn. - A Sent to Byron: Tonight at 8:30. Do you know where your daughter will be? I do. Sincerely, A Chez Mirabelle Vegan Bistro 1267 N. Barasz Street Philadelphia PA 19133 Episode 21: Breaking the Code Sent to Mona: Hanna's Mommy saved her ass, who's gonna save yours? - A (A picture of Wilden kissing Hanna's mom) YESTERDAY'S TRASH, TOMORROW'S NEWS -A You have until ten a.m. tomorrow. - A YOU DIDN'T BITE THE FIRST TIME BUT YOU WILL. -A Episode 22: Father Knows Best Sent to all four girls: Do Mom and Dad know you're watching murder movies? Bet it would kill them to find out. -A Episode 23: Eye of the Beholder Sent to Aria, Spencer and Emily (Also for Hanna): Where there's smoke, there's payback - A Episode 24: If These Dolls Could Talk Sent to Mona: Break up Hanna and her hottie or you go back to being a junior high nottie. Don't test me. - A Sent to Hanna: Hey Han, you into sharing everything with your BFF? Even your BF? - A Episode 25: UnmAsked Sent to all four girls: You still have something that belongs to me. Bring it, or one of you leaves in a body bag. -A BE THERE WHEN THE CLOCK STRIKES MIDNIGHT. -A Previous Seasons A's Messages in Season 1 A's Messages in Season 3 Category:A's Messages Category:Season 2 Category:A's Messages Category:Season 2